Butterfly Kisses
by Emmithar
Summary: GregSara fluff. When Grissom turns Sara down, who will be there to lift her up again?


**Butterfly Kisses**

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Greg/Sara fluff. When Grissom turns Sara down, who will be there to lift her up again?

**A/N: **Another one shot that was hard to summarize. More or less it's simple Greg/Sara fluff, along with a scenario that wont leave me be.

* * *

**Butterfly Kisses**

He wasn't sure where it started, but he knew where it ended. Here in bed, the curtains pulled to drown out the impending light. One arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her close against his bare chest. Her soft hair rested on the pillow in front of him, the soft scent of lavender lingering in his nostrils.

For a moment, Greg didn't move, didn't want to break the gentle hold that he had on her. Instead he lay next to her, listening to her quiet breaths, feeling the easy rise and fall of her chest.

In all his years Greg had never thought Sara would be here with him, not like this at least. It was too unlikely, her heart had been spread in a different direction; she had reached out to another man. Someone who had turned her down countless of times.

Greg had made no move to intervene between them. Sara was hurting too much after the last time, and Greg was worried that he would never be able to reach her again. It had started out as a quiet comment. He had told her that he would be around if she need him.

He remembered the look Sara had given him. It had been one of confusion, and surprise. She hadn't said anything in return, only turning away, pretending she hadn't heard. Part of him couldn't understand why Grissom would turn her down. What was he so afraid of?

Greg was able to see through her, taking his time to understand her the best he could. Ever since he had first met her, he had been mesmerized . He had never thought about love before then, mostly because it had never struck him before.

School had been everything for him back then. While the other guys talked about the girls they dated, and the romantic nights they spent, Greg was busy reconstructing chemical equations, stringing out DNA samples. He lived in an entirely different world, and was often downgraded on that factor.

He pretended that the taunts didn't reach him, but it was hard. It was when he passed into college that he developed a style all of his own. Surrounded by people who understood him more, Greg was able to press his career further, graduating at the top of his class. Still, the thought of being with someone never crossed his mind. That was, until he met Sara.

Greg wasn't sure what it was about her that mesmerizedhim the most. It was something in the way she moved, the way she spoke, the soft sounds of her laugh; the warm feeling he received after making her smile.

Still, he could see from early on that Sara had her sights set on someone else. It wasn't that Greg particularly cared; he loved her enough to let her be, to let her go where she wanted. When she was happy, so was he, when she was hurting, he was as well.

Over the years Sara had come to him, confiding in him on several different issues she didn't dare bring up with the others. She had admitted to him that the only reason she came out to Vegas was because of Grissom.

As time went by, Sara had confided in him about her past. She was never graphic, or too detailed, but she had said enough to make Greg understand. He could remember his parents telling him once that if he ever found a girl, to make sure that she wasn't carrying any baggage. It wasn't fair on his part to carry that burden.

He was in opposition. Sara could have all the baggage in the world, and he still wouldn't be willing to leave her side. And now, with her resting next to him, he was never more certain. Several bands of light had pushed their way through the curtain, crossing over her face, causing her to stir.

Greg reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. Sara let out a soft sigh, returning the gesture. She had turned towards him now, her eyes still closed in a restful sleep. He kissed her gently on the forehead, before laying his head back on the pillow, brushing the stray strands of hair from her face.

He had left her there at the lab, feeling both sick and worried. He had heard the exchange between them; he knew Sara had good reason to be upset. It had been by accident, walking towards the DNA lab to pick up results. It wasn't necessarily his fault that Grissom's office was on the way.

"I need to know."

Sara's voice caught him off guard. After all, the last time they had spoken, Sara had told him she was meeting up with Archie to check on video footage. So it was a surprise to find her in Grissom's office.

He came to a stop there, listening as Grissom spoke up. He knew that he shouldn't, it wasn't his business, wasn't his concern.

"Sara, I don't know what to say," Grissom admitted quietly.

"Don't leave me there. Will you, or wont you? I'm tired of waiting."

Greg swallowed lightly, knowing that Sara had dropped a bomb on the older man. He was afraid of either answer. If Grissom said yes, then he would lose Sara all together. Greg knew that she would be happy that way, but knowing that he would lose her trust and confidence, it made him feel slightly sick.

But what if Grissom rejected her? What would happen to Sara then? The only reason she had kept so upbeat all these years was because of him. If Grissom crushed her feelings, what would become of her then?

"Sara, it never would work," Grissom's voice was steady, a proven fact that he wasn't lying.

"How would you know?" Sara pressed, her voice was tense. She didn't like where this was going. She had been hopeful that if she confronted him on his feelings, that he would break. He had to feel the same way about her, didn't he? "Let's try."

"No Sara," Grissom stated firmly. "I care for you, love you even, but not in that way. I've seen you grow throughout your schooling and your career. I love you like a daughter, but that's it."

Greg was still holding the same breath, waiting for Sara's response. There was only silence, until Grissom spoke up again.

"Don't let it get you down, there are always others."

"So that's it?" Sara's voice was bitter, choked even. Greg bit his lip, letting out a long breath. He was surprised to see Sara there a second later, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He had tried to reach out to her, but she had turned away quickly, sprinting off down the hall.

Greg wasn't aware that he had wandered out into the hallway, but his gaze turned back towards the office, landing on Grissom. He was still working away, apparently not even concerned about what he had just done. He had considered going in, exchanging strong words. Grissom had looked up then, meeting his gaze briefly before turning away. Greg only shook his head, continuing on down the hall.

He hadn't been able to find Sara until the end of the shift; she was sitting just in front of her locker, head held in her hands. Greg had tried to stay quiet, unsure of what to say. He was surprised when she spoke up.

"You probably think I'm pathetic," she commented quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. They were red from crying earlier.

"Now why would I think that?" Greg asked quietly. It was an uncomfortable silence. He wasn't sure if Sara needed space, or someone to be there by her side. Didn't know if she needed his advice, or comfort. Sometimes she was so hard to read, her tense frame gave off little information.

"You saw what happened," she whispered, shaking her head. "I was such a fool."

"Love can make us all a little silly," Greg reminded her. Cautiously he sat down next to her, meeting her gaze.

"I don't know if I can do it anymore," Sara told him. "How can I face him again, every day for the rest of my life?"

Greg let out a sigh, holding out his hand. Tentatively Sara returned his grasp, watching him curiously as Greg pulled out a pen from pocket. He scribbled down a line on her hand, capping the pen again before tossing it in his locker. "If you ever need someone, I'll be around."

He had left her there, staring at the address on her hand. In all honesty he didn't expect her to show up. It was a simple offer, one he would hold true to if she would take him up on it. Mostly he felt sick, somehow sharing the same feelings that Sara had.

It was later that morning that he was aroused from his sleep by a persistent knocking. There hadn't been any words, only a gentle embrace once he had the door open. Sara folded into his arms, crying softly, allowing him to hold her.

Greg closed his eyes, exhaling softly. He remembered little else; everything that had transpired between them was a blur. Their words and actions blending together. Still he had never felt this way before, and he hoped that Sara felt the same.

For now, he was confident where he was. And even as the afternoon sun passed into the evening, and work would soon begin, he would lay here as long as he could, just to be near her. Sara was still fast asleep, her head resting against his, her soft breaths stirring his short hair.

Greg let out a smile, pulling the covers up around them, tucking them under her chin. Closing his eyes one last time, he wrapped his arm back around her, whispering quietly that he loved her.

"I love you too," her voice was quiet, but unmistakable. Greg opened his eyes, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were barely open, but her eyes clear, strong with meaning. It was only for a brief moment, but the honesty behind it was overpowering. Sara closed her eyes, snuggling up closer to him as the warmth passed through his body. He smiled softly, closing his eyes as he drifted back into a comforting sleep, the single sentence drifting through his mind.

**The End**


End file.
